


Wanna Bet?

by TheCreatorIsWriting



Category: Jon Cozart - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: It’s just pure smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Teasing, Thomas Sanders is a lil shit, i don’t apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorIsWriting/pseuds/TheCreatorIsWriting
Summary: Tags. Just read the tags.





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I respect that both Thomas and Jon have their own lives. This is just to satisfy me and other viewers who ship it to this degree. I don’t like being that kind of person who creepily ships x with y (cough* Septiplier) to the point where it’s awkward for the pair. So without further ado!

“Fuck, Thom-AH!”

Jon was cumming again. He rocked against Thomas’ hips, shaking and crying from the overstimulation. Stars burst behind his eyelids, tightly squeezed shut. He could hear Thomas laughing (god damn him) and shushing him as he cried out.

“Strike two, Jon.”

Jesus, that Baritone made him weak. He scoffed, before whining as Thomas starting moving his hips again.

“You close yet?” Jon asked, truly breathless. “C’mon, you have to be a little close.” 

Thomas tutted, grinning. “Maybe a little. Why, you getting tired?”

He was rolling his hips again, brushing up against that sensitive spot. Jon already knew he wasn’t going to be walking tomorrow. He waved a tired hand to Thomas, motioning for him to  _ get his face down here so I can kiss you. _

Kissing Thomas Sanders felt like heaven. He tasted faintly of hot chocolate with notes of lemon. He tried with all his might to focus on that but it was kinda of hard because  _ dear god Thomas was big and oh god he’s moving again. _

Jon whimpered into the kiss. He pushed against Thomas’ chest, already feeling heat pool in his gut again. In a bold rush of something, Jon rolled the pair over so that he could ride Thomas. 

It seemed to hit all the right spots for Jon. Thomas let Jon ride him, solely for entertainment, before grabbing his hips and thrusting hard and fast again. Jon almost screamed, tears beginning to form as every single thrust hit that perfect spot inside of him.

“Christ, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas - FUCK!”

He was shaking again, desperately grinding down on Thomas’ cock. He could feel himself getting close again, panting and whining to signal this to Thomas. Thomas, however, didn’t relent. Jon’s orgasm hit him like a freight train and Thomas continued to thrust hard and fast, continuing hitting Jon’s sweet spot

Jon was a mess. He felt like he was on fire. He underestimated Thomas’ ability. He wasn’t going to be able to take much more if Thomas continued at this rate.

“Y-yellow,” Jon managed to stutter out. Thomas slowed his thrusts down, sitting up to kiss Jon. Jon wrapped his arms around Thomas’ shoulders, deepening the kiss even further and whining as he rolled his hips against Thomas. He broke the kiss to rest his head in the crook of Thomas’ neck

“You okay?” Thomas asked, nipping at Jon’s collar. Jon hummed in response, nodding.

“Fuck yes. Just,  _ Jesus Christ  _ I still need to walk tomorrow.”

Thomas chuckled, groaning as Jon started rolling his hips again. Jon pushed Thomas back down against the bed, and braced himself on Thomas’ chest. Slowly, he began to build up the pace again.

“You better be close, because if I have another orgasm before you, I might lose my shit.”

Thomas laughed, low and lusty, “Oh come on, I’m sure you have at least another two rounds into before I come.”

Jon smirked, “Wanna bet?”

“It’s your funeral, Cozart.”

And, of course, Thomas was right for Jon did in fact have another two orgasms, One that included him being pressed face-ward into the mattress and one that lasted while Thomas fucked him through the over sensitivity, chasing his own release. The pair laid for a solid minute, pressing lazy kisses to skin, before Thomas pulled out. Jon whimpered, feeling so empty, so  _ fucked out.  _ He probably should clean up but  _ Fuck it, we can do laundry tomorrow.  _ Rolling onto his side, he pulled the sheets of Thomas’ bed over his body and started to drift off. He didn’t notice Thomas return until he felt him wrap an arm around him.

“I think I won that bet, Jon.”

“Shut your face, Sanders.”


End file.
